Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission management system, a transmission system, a transmission management method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Remote communication techniques for transmitting and receiving video and audio via the Internet are spreading. There are also techniques for comprehending, before calling, presence information that indicates being temporarily unable to respond, for example, during a log-in, the presence information being set by a user of a terminal device of a destination candidate, in order to avoid uselessness such as finding out, after trying to call up, that the user has logged out from the terminal device of the destination, such that a phone call is impossible.
Further, Patent Document 1 describes, in order to indicate risk of information leakage during a phone call before calling, a technique of displaying the level of risk of information leakage for each destination in a list of destination candidates, based on the current locations of the destinations and the information leakage risk level of each place.
In the related art, regardless of where a partner is, if the presence status of a user of a device is set to be able to receive a phone call, the device may receive an incoming call from a partner terminal device and start a phone call without notification that the information leakage risk level at the location of the partner is high. [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2013-251812